Lonely
by December Jewel
Summary: Malik tries to understand why he's feeling so lonely.


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE ANIME!

**YU-GI-OH!** - _Malik's POV_

After school that afternoon, Ryou and I separated from the rest of the group to walk to my sister's house. I shoved my hands into my pockets, not liking the silence we had.

"Why were you so quiet?" Ryou asked suddenly, looking at me in the corner of his eye.

I shrugged, "You know they don't like me."

Ryou paled at the accusation. "That's not true! It takes time for them to get use to somebody new." He paused, as if thinking what to say next. "I use to feel the same way."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. They still don't like me."

Ryou stopped walking, turned me so I was facing him, and put each of his hands on my shoulders. "Stop saying that Malik! Even if they don't like you, I always will."

It's these rare moments that make me glad I accepted his offer of friendship two months ago. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He's the only one that understands and accepts me. I pulled away from him, immediately knowing who was shouting a few blocks away. I felt a breath of air reach my neck so I turned around to come face to face with my yami.

Bakura came up behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his hikari's waist while laying his head on Ryou's shoulder. "What were you two doing?"

"Talking about some things," answered Ryou, smiling happily to be in his yami's arms.

"Like what?" asked Marik as he grabbed Malik's hand.

I shrugged. "My problems."

"What problems?" I should have known my yami would still persist.

"Personal problems."

Marik dropped it but I could tell he would ask me about it later. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to meet our hikari's coming home," answered Bakura kissing Ryou's cheek.

When Ryou's dad leaves, Ryou and Bakura comes and stays with us. Neither Marik nor I suggested this; Isis did.

**YU-GI-OH!** –_Ryou's POV_

I knocked on the door to Malik's bedroom, wanting to finish our talk earlier. He opened the door after many curses. I sat down on the chair next to his bed, looking at him as he snuggled back under his dark blue covers. "Can I ask what made you think that no one likes you?" I asked quietly, wondering if this was the right time to bring the situation up.

Malik sighed as if expecting the question. "I just feel that way some times."

"Maybe you're lonely."

He nodded, "I am."

"Not just for a friend, Maley," I pointed out using the nickname I donned on him a couple of weeks back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"How do you feel about Marik?"

"What?" He laughed. "No! I don't feel the same about my yami as you do yours."

I wanted so bad to scream out at him, _YES YOU DO_, but I kept it inside and plainly said, "When you're near him, do you wish he would care, hug you when you're happy, comfort you when you're sad?"

"He does that all ready."

I smiled, "My point."

"What the he..." The rest of his sentence was cut off by someone banging very loudly on the door. Malik sighed again as he stood, and opened the two frustrated yamis' in.

Bakura immediately went to my side. "Do we have to keep our eyes on you two so you won't do anything?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

I giggled. "No! I was just leaving." I rose from the bed and took Bakura's right hand in mine. As I pulled him out the door, I turned back and said, "Just remember what I said Maley."

We walked to the room we shared and laid on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked sniffing my hair.

"Stop that," I shook my head. "No. It's between Malik and me."

"One word?" he begged, pouting slightly. "Please?"

I moaned. I could never resist his eyes when he did that. "Lonely."

Bakura quickly understood. "Marik needs to tell him."

"Like I don't know that all ready."

**YU-GI-OH!** – _Malik's POV_

Marik lounged out on my bed, laying his head on the pillow next to mine and stared. I felt like I was in a cage for all to know. I hated it when he did that. "Are you okay?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yea," I breathed, not liking my yami so close to me; especially after the conversation with the white-haired hikari. "I'm just thinking about some things."

Marik rolled over to his side, trying to get a better look at me. "Like what, hikari?"

"You know: things. Just don't worry about it."

"All right."

I closed my eyes, asking sleep to come so I could fly away into the darkness. I felt my yami breathing on my cheek so I opened my eyes again. Our faces were inches away from each other. "What?"

He smirked, probably enjoying the way he was making me feel. "I have something to tell you, hikari of mine."

My eyes widen as my breath quickened. Maybe Ryou was right. Maybe I was secretly in love with my yami and no one knew. Not even myself; until now. "What is it?" I asked, hoping that it was what I wanted.

Marik shook his head. "No, I don't think I will." He leaned in closer until our noses were touching. "I'll show you," he added, pressing his lips to mine as I shoved my tongue in his mouth. My yami met my tongue with his, moaning. A few minutes later, we pulled away, both red in the face.

"Thank you."

"I love you." He kissed his way down my neck and to my collarbone, where he bit lightly, but hard enough to leave a mark.

He rose up, pulled his shirt off as I followed suit. I watched his eyes as he met mine, questioning, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Trust me, yami. I love you and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**YU-GI-OH!**

Since I have EDITED, I will respond to the reviews:

**Misura:** Ah, that's sweet of you. Thankies!

**Kawaii Chibi Friends:** I love those pairings as well. Thankies!


End file.
